To See Your Face
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Sirius is dead, and Remus is mourning him at the ministry, reminiscing about the good old days. SLASHSUICIDE if you don't like, don't read.


:sniff: sad story. None of this is mine. This story is currently unbeta-ed, so any mistakes are my fault. SLASH and SUICIDE warning. Don't like it, piss off. I'm not making you read. Also, all characters are JK's. NOT MINE! I am making no money off this and trying not to break any laws. If I do, let me know and I'll take this down and apologise. If not, then jay! (joy+yayjay) this follows on from OotP.

To see your face… 

"Sirius…" Remus Lupin was standing at the top of the stairs to the room Sirius died in. He gave a sad smile and began crossing the empty room towards the archway.   
"I miss you. Every day without you has been hell over and over. I remember happier times, when we were the marauders, having adventures every day. When you, James, Peter and I would go down to the shrieking shack for my transformation. Every day was fun, even the full moon. And then…" He paused, tears in his eyes. "The first time we kissed. I remember that we were just studying at breakfast, another normal day for the marauders, and you just leaned over and kissed me. I had no idea I was even in love with you then. But I realised, in that moment, that you were all I really needed in life. And the first time we… you know. Haha, I'm still too embarrassed to talk about it. You were never too embarrassed, were you? Afterwards you just went up to James and Peter and you were all whooping and hi-fiveing. And I remember how happy we were when James finally asked Lily out. That was sort of a starting point for serious relationships for us. And when Peter and Arnold Bulstrode were going out in fifth year. That was another thing that really inspired you to get a move on and ask me out, wasn't it?" Remus smiled sadly and ran his hand up and down the archway, as though he could just pull Sirius out of it.

"Then there was that day you proposed. It was just a few days after you got out of Azkaban, remember? You were going to get cleared, and then we would be married, and have children. That was always the plan. We would never be apart, would we? And now this. It's almost pathetic. How could you just die like that? Just by falling over? I know you did it for me, for Harry. But can't you see that neither of us are happy without you? Can't you tell that we never will be? I'd give anything, _anything._ To see your face one more time. To kiss you one more time. To tell you I love you and keep you safe and happy forever. But I can't. I've heard that beyond that veil you are reunited with your loved ones. Bet you and James are having a ball. Harry misses you, more than he ever hissed them, because he knew you. You were the family he never really had. All his life he's been tortured by those Dursleys, and he puts up with it because they're family. I'm not even a blood relative and I'm more of a family for him then they are. It's sad that you never got to rescue him, so we could all live happily ever after together." Remus fingered the veil's material.   
"You always had to be the difficult one, didn't you? Liked peas one day and hated them the next. Never the same, you always kept us guessing. Well you're not anymore. You're dead. Always will be. No fun in that." Remus had a twisted smile as he stepped up to the archway and braced himself.

"And now I will be too." He walked through.

"REMUS!" Sirius screamed, flying up to him on fluffy angel wings. Remus blinked and noticed that he was wearing a white robe and had wings too. _This must be heaven_. Sirius flew up to him at top speed and hugged him hard. "What on heaven are you doing here? You're not due for years! It's nowhere near you're time! Go live your life."

"I wasn't really living without you."  
"Poor thing… come here." Sirius held the smaller man tight. "It's okay… you're here now and we're together. That's what counts. James and Lily are off having a snog." Remus giggled ant how short Sirius had been, and yet so emotional. Just like always.

"I was dying without you. It was one thing to lose James and Lily, but losing you as well… I couldn't take it anymore." Remus sniffled, then realised he was crying into Sirius's robe.

"It wasn't Heaven without you…"

AWWWWWW :dries eyes: so beautiful! Poor Siri, being alone in Heaven! Poor Remmie, killing himself! They're together now, forever. I just hope Harry doesn't get any funny ideas concerning that veil.

James: He'd better not…


End file.
